May 14-16
URL irc://freenode/sift Mode +cnpst Users 16, 0@, 0%, 0+ Topic Dox: http://goo.gl/wvoZy || Logs: http://bit.ly/IWJcn2 || Charon Chat #2: http://goo.gl/p2SvU || Numbers to Letters W.jpg: http://goo.gl/8hpGQ #sift 15:41 wowha the japanese are infiltrating them like there is no tomorrow 15:41 C1UCharon Now there's a blog somewhere. 15:42 wowha and he comes some gun fanatic with too much time and fantasy in his mind 15:42 plopplop there was a line in a transmission of a poem 15:42 wowha telling some fake story 15:42 wowha lols 15:42 plopplop that poitned to a blog 15:42 wowha you may believe what you want 15:42 wowha but this is fake 15:42 wowha charon is fake 15:42 wowha virgil is fake 15:42 plopplop of course its fake 15:42 wowha umbra is fake 15:42 C1UCharon These guys are pretty upset. 15:42 wowha it all between the ears... 15:43 plopplop its not upsetting , its fantastic fun 15:43 kluge wowha, alternate...reality...GAME 15:43 docatron it all seems too vague, and charon seems more apathetic than defensive if it was really that serious 15:43 yanni4100_ Okay, let's say it's fake? why ruin it for everyone? you don't go to WWE to scream loud "THIS IS FAKE!" 15:43 C1UCharon To be honest, I've got no interest in defending anything. I've got the crew I need to do everything I need to do. 15:43 |<-- yanni4100 has left freenode (Ping timeout: 265 seconds) 15:43 =-= yanni4100_ is now known as yanni4100 15:43 wowha il return if there is really something up 15:44 wowha going to happen 15:44 docatron also what's up with your perfect spelling and grammar charon 15:44 |<-- begedeledroid has left freenode (Quit: Bye) 15:44 docatron just curious. 15:44 plopplop and he'd really be talking to an irc avoiding questions that call him out, and giving vague answers on the others, 15:44 |<-- wowha has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) 15:44 C1UCharon I'm not a dipshit. Great question though. 15:44 -->| begedele (~begedele@2.210.102.110) has joined #sift 15:44 yanni4100 Wowha isn Vogel. 15:44 Sypherr wowha is annoying 15:44 plopplop well if youve got your crew, why dont you go and save the world then, will we read about on may 21? 15:44 C1UCharon Whoa, what's happening? 15:44 =-= Mode #sift +b *!*@gateway/web/freenode/ip.220.235.43.16 by C1UCharon 15:44 =-= plopplop was booted from #sift by C1UCharon (plopplop) 15:45 docatron lol what 15:45 C1UCharon Damn dude. 15:45 stanley wtf 15:45 docatron well that was surprising 15:45 stanley oh 15:45 yanni4100 dafuq? 15:45 docatron though i can say that makes me calmer for some reason. 15:45 C1UCharon Man, that was great. 15:45 docatron and more interested. hm. 15:45 kluge you can also just quiet people with +q rather than banning 15:46 docatron charon obviously a degree of skepticism is involved on my part but i would still rather cooperate than accuse you ofa anything. 15:46 docatron of anything* 15:46 C1UCharon Check this. 15:46 C1UCharon Hear this shit. 15:46 C1UCharon I don't care if you've got questions. 15:46 C1UCharon I'll answer what I can. That's the idea. 15:46 C1UCharon I opened this thing up because I want you to be able to ask your questions. 15:47 yanni4100 And I think everyone here thanks you for that. 15:47 C1UCharon That being said, I didn't pick you. 15:47 C1UCharon I didn't come to your house and recognize how well you crack weird ass codes on the internet. 15:47 docatron if anything i would assume this whole situation involving us is more of a nuisance on your part. 15:47 yanni4100 Please don't come to my house 15:47 kluge haha yanni 15:47 C1UCharon Sometimes. Yeah. That being said, you don't choose who you work with. 15:48 C1UCharon Some of you are rad. Some of you are awesome to talk to . 15:48 C1UCharon But my job isn't to talk. It's not to make codes. It's not to crack them. 15:48 C1UCharon I hurt people. I'm good at doing it. I want you to crack what you've got to crack so ol' Virg will let me hurt some more people. 15:48 |<-- begedele has left freenode (Ping timeout: 260 seconds) 15:49 yanni4100 Okay, Question: You said there will be global drops (I can't follow all of these chat sessions because I got school and stuff) one of them in Germany. Do you have any information of the particular area the drop will be in and if so, can you give them out? 15:49 yanni4100 So I know if I have to organize a driver. 15:49 C1UCharon There are two we're attempting to land in Germany. One near the border of Denmark. The other near Cologne. 15:50 docatron charon you sound like my friend who's in the army. doesn't really give a fuck about anything, just wants to hurt people, but is a generally awesome guy haha. 15:50 docatron can you confirm if virgil will be sending anymore transmissions in that case? 15:50 stanley yanni4100 15:50 -->| begedele (~begedele@2.212.235.16) has joined #sift 15:50 C1UCharon Virgil should have an intercepted communique for you shortly. I requested it be delivered to the SIFT. 15:50 stanley when i can be bothered 15:50 stanley ill set the bot up 15:50 stanley for people like you 15:51 yanni4100 C1UCharon: Thank you. Unfortunately I probably can't cover these areas but I may have people near denmark. Thanks. 15:51 yanni4100 stanley: a "what happened last time on umbra" bot? 15:51 docatron i was hoping to have a drop in England haha 15:51 C1UCharon yanni4100: Drop me a private line when you can. 15:51 C1UCharon docatron: I'm landing one in France, but that's a bit of a drive. 15:52 stanley yanno4100 15:52 stanley more so a log bot 15:52 docatron damn 15:52 yanni4100 oh. 15:52 docatron i wouldnt be able to afford long distance travel 15:52 stanley i'd have to spend more time 15:52 docatron only around my area 15:52 stanley to do a TL;DR 15:52 yanni4100 C1UCharon: what do you mean by private line? My English skills are not the best. 15:52 stanley I could make it only log what Charon says but we'd probably need context a lot of the time : - / 15:57 Sypherr 36 is up 15:57 docatron it is indeed 15:57 C1UCharon Transmission? 15:57 Sypherr yeah 15:58 docatron 6 Whiskey this time, interesting. 15:58 begedele Dies it include sstv pics? 15:59 yanni4100 For the lazy: http://www.spreaker.com/user/4575714/thirty_six 15:59 docatron message is long as fuckkk 15:59 Sypherr no sstv as far as i can tell 16:00 Sypherr its only 8:21 16:00 Sypherr nope, no sstv 16:00 C1UCharon Most likely contains the EN transmission, in that case. Virgil's been complaining about message size. 16:01 yanni4100 fun fact: the Transmissions with the song at the end had the exact same length. 16:01 docatron oh yeah, charon, what was up with the songs at the end of 2 of the transmissions? 16:01 yanni4100 29 and 31 16:01 C1UCharon This is likely to be some rough shit as far as ciphers go. The playfair and beaufort won't be able to compare. 16:01 docatron lyrics taken from deathcore bands Chelsea Grin and Whitechapel 16:01 docatron respectively 16:01 docatron but original content in music that sounds like virgil or someoneorother singing creepy shit? 16:02 C1UCharon When Virgil makes a move, she thinks it through pretty thoroughly. Whatever was up with those songs, I'm not sure. She must have given them to you for a reason. 16:02 C1UCharon We were talking about this a bit earlier. She refers to the strike groups as "winds" sometimes. 16:02 docatron mysterious. 16:02 C1UCharon Apparently you cats have had a few "wind" references so far. 16:03 |<-- begedele has left freenode (Ping timeout: 250 seconds) 16:06 <--| C1UCharon has left #sift 16:06 -->| C1UCharon (~chatzilla@p5251-ipngn100201yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp) has joined #sift 16:06 =-= Mode #sift +o C1UCharon by ChanServ 16:08 C1UCharon Stepping out. Will make contact in 12. 16:08 Sypherr see you then. 16:09 C1UCharon Before all that 16:09 C1UCharon Anyone determined the nature of the cipher? Language, format? 16:11 Sypherr not yet it seems 16:11 docatron im sure someone will eventually. 16:11 docatron id hope. 16:12 lurker69 we always do 16:13 C1UCharon Every culture has it's own habits when it comes to these things. If you're able to identify something on the level of language or format, take a minute to learn about the people that likely made it. 16:13 C1UCharon It's more than likely to help you along the way. 16:13 C1UCharon Stepping out. Phone's on. 16:16 lurker69 enjoy 16:26 -->| Sorgens (~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca) has joined #sift 16:43 -->| begedele (~begedele@46.115.12.23) has joined #sift 16:51 =-= Kelgand|AFK is now known as Kelgand 16:54 -->| jeebus_ (~jeebus_@mobile-166-205-138-157.mycingular.net) has joined #sift 16:59 begedele Hi jeebus 17:00 lurker69 16:13 C1UCharon Every culture has it's own habits when it comes to these things. If you're able to identify something on the level of language or format, take a minute to learn about the people that likely made it. 17:00 lurker69 that will be important for second part IMO 17:00 lurker69 coud be backwards 17:00 lurker69 yellow ppl write backward and from bottom up 17:04 jeebus_ Hey ya bege 17:09 Sorgens http://i.imgur.com/1pKKV.png 17:17 lurker69 http://snipurl.com/23iua7c again THIS are the clues from Charon on deciphering 36 17:22 Sorgens What does this mean: http://i.imgur.com/1pKKV.png ? 17:25 lurker69 who posted it? 17:32 Sorgens I did 17:32 Sorgens I pasted the EN COMM and got that 17:32 Sorgens In a program 17:40 ERROR Connection to irc://freenode/ (irc://chat.freenode.net/) reset. Help 17:40 lurker69 i also dont know how to explain it 17:40 INFO Connecting to irc://freenode/ (irc://chat.freenode.net/)… Cancel 17:40 *** Looking up your hostname... 17:40 *** Checking Ident 17:40 *** Found your hostname 17:40 *** No Ident response 17:40 The nickname “lurker69” is already in use, trying “lurker69_”. 17:40 -->| YOU (lurker69_) have joined #sift 17:40 =-= Topic for #sift is “Dox: http://goo.gl/wvoZy || Logs: http://bit.ly/IWJcn2 || Charon Chat #2: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0ByNQw_LK-WBGSV9DR1k0M04waDA/edit” 17:40 =-= Topic for #sift was set by C1UCharon!~chatzilla@p5251-ipngn100201yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp on Tuesday, May 15, 2012 2:20:21 PM 17:41 lurker69_ i also dont know how to explain it 17:41 |<-- lurker69 has left freenode (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 17:41 =-= YOU are now known as lurker69 17:45 |<-- Sorgens has left freenode (Quit: Leaving.) 17:50 -->| falk0r (~falkor@d362956.seedhost.eu) has joined #sift 17:54 falk0r Herro? 17:56 anon hola 17:57 -->| karma (~karma@204.11.225.214.static.etheric.net) has joined #sift 18:03 -->| jessie (~jessie@209-181-84-215.slkc.qwest.net) has joined #sift 18:29 |<-- begedele has left freenode (Ping timeout: 252 seconds) 18:32 -->| begedele (~begedele@46.115.17.160) has joined #sift 18:35 -->| Maya2 (~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca) has joined #sift 18:35 |<-- jessie has left freenode (Ping timeout: 252 seconds) 18:50 -->| begedele1 (~begedele@xdsl-89-0-151-221.netcologne.de) has joined #sift 18:50 |<-- begedele has left freenode (Disconnected by services) 18:50 -->| begedeledroid (~begedele@xdsl-89-0-151-221.netcologne.de) has joined #sift 18:50 =-= begedele1 is now known as begedele 18:53 -->| jessie (~jessie@209-181-84-215.slkc.qwest.net) has joined #sift 18:59 <--| karma has left #sift 19:00 -->| karma (~karma@204.11.225.214.static.etheric.net) has joined #sift 19:23 |<-- jessie has left freenode (Ping timeout: 248 seconds) 19:53 ERROR Connection to irc://freenode/ (irc://chat.freenode.net/) reset. Help 19:53 -->| YOU (lurker69_) have joined #sift 19:53 =-= Topic for #sift is “Dox: http://goo.gl/wvoZy || Logs: http://bit.ly/IWJcn2 || Charon Chat #2: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0ByNQw_LK-WBGSV9DR1k0M04waDA/edit” 19:53 =-= Topic for #sift was set by C1UCharon!~chatzilla@p5251-ipngn100201yosemiya.okinawa.ocn.ne.jp on Tuesday, May 15, 2012 2:20:20 PM 19:55 iII-out Morning sift 19:56 |<-- lurker69 has left freenode (Read error: Operation timed out) 19:56 =-= YOU are now known as lurker69 19:56 Kelgand /bow 19:56 Kelgand Go back 45 minutes in #umbra to see my reply to jessie, and you'll be up to date 20:03 =-= iII-out is now known as iIIustrious 20:08 |<-- Maya2 has left freenode (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 20:08 -->| Maya2 (~rachel@bas1-pickering62-1096705167.dsl.bell.ca) has joined #sift 20:33 |<-- anon has left freenode (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) 20:45 |<-- yanni4100 has left freenode (Quit: yanni4100) 20:45 -->| yanni4100 (~yanni4100@i59F70278.versanet.de) has joined #sift 20:58 -->| Sorgens (~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca) has joined #sift 21:18 -->| anonon (47d91d51@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.29.81) has joined #sift 21:27 |<-- jeebus_ has left freenode (Quit: oops!) 21:27 -->| jeebus_ (~jeebus_@mobile-166-205-138-157.mycingular.net) has joined #sift 21:40 |<-- jeebus_ has left freenode (Ping timeout: 265 seconds) 21:41 -->| jeebus_ (~jeebus_@mobile-166-205-137-182.mycingular.net) has joined #sift 21:48 |<-- jeebus_ has left freenode (Ping timeout: 248 seconds) 21:50 -->| jeebus_ (~jeebus_@mobile-166-205-137-182.mycingular.net) has joined #sift 21:50 |<-- Sorgens has left freenode (Quit: Leaving.) 21:57 =-= ChanServ has changed the topic to “Dox: http://goo.gl/wvoZy || Logs: http://bit.ly/IWJcn2 || Charon Chat #2: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0ByNQw_LK-WBGSV9DR1k0M04waDA/edit || Numbers to W.jpg Wheel: http://goo.gl/8hpGQ” 22:00 =-= ChanServ has changed the topic to “Dox: http://goo.gl/wvoZy || Logs: http://bit.ly/IWJcn2 || Charon Chat #2: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0ByNQw_LK-WBGSV9DR1k0M04waDA/edit || Numbers to Letters W.jpg: http://goo.gl/8hpGQ” 22:07 =-= ChanServ has changed the topic to “Dox: http://goo.gl/wvoZy || Logs: http://bit.ly/IWJcn2 || Charon Chat #2: http://goo.gl/p2SvU || Numbers to Letters W.jpg: http://goo.gl/8hpGQ” 22:14 |<-- kluge has left freenode (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 22:33 -->| Sorgens (~Sorgens@host116-249.wifi.ubc.ca) has joined #sift 23:07 -->| MrNoob (~smuxi@c-65-34-232-69.hsd1.fl.comcast.net) has joined #sift 23:14 C1UCharon Morning. 23:16 jeebus_ Morning. 23:16 |<-- stanley has left freenode (Quit: i'll return soon) 23:17 iIIustrious Morning Charon 23:18 -->| AndroUser (~androirc@c-65-34-232-69.hsd1.fl.comcast.net) has joined #sift 23:18 |<-- MrNoob has left freenode (Ping timeout: 244 seconds) 23:19 jeebus_ This last transmission is giving me a headache. 23:19 -->| MrNoob (~smuxi@c-65-34-232-69.hsd1.fl.comcast.net) has joined #sift 23:20 |<-- AndroUser has left freenode (Client Quit) 23:20 C1UCharon That being said, Japanese goes by syllables that are a little more pronounced than our own. The language is locked into being able to pronounce things a certain way ONLY because of it. Any word in Japanese can be split up, for the most part, like a playfair. 23:20 C1UCharon (6:18:12 AM) kermit: First image in that wiki article is a 7x7 grid 23:20 C1UCharon (6:18:18 AM) C1UMBRACharon.myopenid.com: Yeah, uesagi. 23:20 C1UCharon (6:19:09 AM) C1UMBRACharon.myopenid.com: Looks alot like the "alphabet", really. Ro is it's own character. Ha, ni, ho, he, to...all letters to themselves. 23:37 iIIustrious At least it looks like we were on the right track with the language. Be back in a few, 23:43 anonon charon, hows you? 23:43 C1UCharon Got an AC joint separation requiring another steroid injection into the joint capsule. Other than that bit, I'm good to go. 23:44 anonon oh shit, man that sounds horrible 23:44 C1UCharon Nah, only when I lift heavy things high. 23:45 anonon still, be creful 23:46 C1UCharon Sure, wilco. How are things on your end? 23:46 |<-- nignog_ has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) 23:47 anonon good. nap time for the little the sun is out. good day 23:47 C1UCharon Same same. 23:47 anonon yeah 23:47 C1UCharon Rain just lifted. 23:48 anonon is it nice where you are? the energy and surroundings? 23:48 =-= anonon is now known as anon 23:48 int1 with all the radiation? 23:48 C1UCharon I love it. One of the better safehouses I've been in. 23:48 C1UCharon Radiation blows away from where I am due to the upper level winds in this side of the world. 23:49 anon yeah ive heard the radiation is almost to me 23:49 anon thats good 23:49 anon i guess the closer you are the safer 23:49 C1UCharon That being said, the local government is going to be paid to take radioactive waste and bury it on island. 23:49 int1 yeah that's one reason i haven't visited asia yet.... don't wanna fly through radioactive clouds.... apparently alaskan airline stewardesses are getting sick 23:49 int1 that sucks 23:49 C1UCharon I'd like for you cats to crack the cipher before that happens. 23:49 C1UCharon Hah. 23:49 anon yeah 23:50 int1 true 23:50 anon the radiation could wie out the northern hemishere 23:50 -->| nignog_ (5768002d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.87.104.0.45) has joined #sift 23:51 C1UCharon The drifting radiation would probably cause only minor problems. 23:51 anon but its in the water 23:52 iIIustrious Back in. Oh, and Charon, good call on the METT stuff 23:52 C1UCharon Maybe so, but the medium isn't as important as the concentration. 23:52 C1UCharon Diggin' it? 23:52 anon i see 23:52 Sorgens banana's are radiactive! 23:52 Sorgens no " ' " 23:53 iIIustrious Yeah. Got a few introductory modules on it, flew those over the morning coffee 23:53 C1UCharon I'll eat one and videotape the results. 23:53 anon yeah when do we get to see what you look like? 23:54 C1UCharon I probably won't release that on an unsecured channel just yet. 23:54 anon assumed 23:55 Maya2 its ok, u can pose as a vlogger 23:55 Maya2 teach us how to make brownies 23:55 iIIustrious Lol, cooking with charon? 23:55 anon radioactive brownies 23:55 C1UCharon Maya's got the idea. "Charon here, and today we'll be making hash brownies." 23:55 Maya2 hell ya! 23:55 anon haha 23:55 falk0r <3 23:55 C1UCharon Using only the finest confiscated hash, of course. 23:55 jeebus_ I picture a cross between Dolph Lungren and Duke Nukem 23:55 Maya2 and radioactive bananas 23:56 C1UCharon Hah. This is entertaining. 23:56 anon im excited for hempfest this year its comeing u 23:56 Maya2 y dolph? ew 23:56 jeebus_ It's his voice. 23:57 Maya2 keep in mind the stream changes his voice a bit 23:57 Maya2 the last one made it deeper than it actually was 23:57 anon where a richard nixon mask 23:57 anon wear 23:57 iIIustrious Wow, is it still only Maya and anon that have talked to you? I'd forgotten. 23:57 C1UCharon Maya, Anon, and Jeeb. 23:57 iIIustrious Right 23:57 Maya2 LOL ANON 23:58 anon yeah im cool 23:58 iIIustrious forgot about jeeb 23:58 C1UCharon Jeeb got wasted with me on the phone. 23:58 anon maya they wnt a ic of you decoding 23:58 jeebus_ Two women and a happy. 23:58 C1UCharon We watched a shitty Nicolas Cage movie together. 23:58 anon aw 23:58 iIIustrious Ha! 23:58 jeebus_ Good times 23:58 C1UCharon Somebody else called and pretended it was a wrong number. 23:59 jeebus_ And don't ask which one. They're all shitty. 23:59 anon is that line only oen for sift? 23:59 Maya2 there was an interesting one... where he could see the future 23:59 jeebus_ Next. 23:59 Maya2 ya 00:00 anon isnt cage a vamire? 00:00 C1UCharon Sidenote: The Russian paratroopers are hurting for numbers. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlQ6KqTlyfk 00:00 jeebus_ Okay, but just because I think they're shitty doesn't mean I don't like them or Cage. 00:00 anon charon wht do you know about the russians coming to denver next week, or the next 00:01 anon the 24th-30th i think 00:01 C1UCharon Heard that from you cats. They're conducting a counterterror exercise. 00:01 C1UCharon It's really an inspiring case. Two former enemies conducting operations together against a terrorist threat? Unprecedented cooperation. 00:01 nignog_ Rofl, Charon. That video is awesome, 00:02 anon oh so you dont really know? i find it odd to say the least 00:02 Maya2 dont lie charon, thats you singing 00:02 C1UCharon Anyone that doesn't dig the idea of the Russians helping us out, check out the Spetsnaz actions during the school siege. 00:02 anon and the terrorists they are "fighting" is if the american eole revolt 00:02 Sorgens The interesting thing for me is that 00:02 C1UCharon Hah. I'd put that beret wearing potato drinker to shame. 00:03 jeebus_ Spetsnaz are bad m.f.ers 00:03 Sorgens Not long ago, Russia said that they would use force if the States continued their anti-missile project in Poland 00:03 C1UCharon Bad motherfuckers, but moreover, some of the bravest people I've ever heard of. 00:03 C1UCharon Chechen terrorist rushes around the corner with a grenade at the ready as a Spetsnaz trooper was guiding a few kids to safety. 00:03 C1UCharon Bad situation. 00:04 C1UCharon Spets guy has no other course of action in his mind. He hugs the grenade wielding maniac and takes the blast. 00:04 anon russia and china said they would aattaack if the us invaded isreal 00:04 Sorgens US invading Israel? 00:04 iIIustrious Good old diplomatic posturing 00:04 C1UCharon Iran, probably. 00:04 Sorgens I thought the US supported Israel. 00:04 Sorgens Yeah, Iran makes more sense. 00:05 C1UCharon The world stage is full of threats. When it comes down to it, the guys that would make good on those threats usually don't have all that much against each other. 00:05 anon theyre going to iran now, but the next ste is isreal 00:05 C1UCharon So I'm glad the Russians are coming to our place for a minute. 00:05 anon or maybe thats just a consiracy 00:05 C1UCharon Eh? We aren't likely to attack Israel. 00:06 C1UCharon I've been through the strait of Hormuz to piss off Iran, so that's a bit more likely. 00:06 anon i see 00:08 anon why? 00:08 |<-- Sorgens has left freenode (Quit: Leaving.) 00:08 anon why do they need to fight iran? 00:08 C1UCharon We don't, yet. 00:08 anon yet... 00:08 Maya2 for $$$ 00:09 anon no shit everything is for money 00:09 C1UCharon A state such as Iran, with its tumultuous past and aggressive leadership is always something to worry about. 00:09 anon aggressive? like gaddafi? 00:09 -->| jessie (~jessie@209-181-84-215.slkc.qwest.net) has joined #sift 00:09 anon that was a bunch of shit 00:09 C1UCharon Yeah man, just like Gaddafi. 00:10 C1UCharon Any man that uses his own military to slaughter his own people en-masse can have a couple of my rounds anyday. 00:10 anon gaddafi was going to get a human rights award from amnesty international 00:10 C1UCharon Right up until he allowed airstrikes against his own populous. 00:11 anon he ordered military ction on eole trying to kill him 00:11 C1UCharon The people trying to kill him were his own countrymen. 00:11 anon what do you think obama would do if a malitia came to kill him? 00:11 C1UCharon Hopefully? Step down, as was the demand at the time. 00:11 iIIustrious Not to mention the public money he supposedly spen on mercenary forces when his army got suspect 00:11 anon the rebels? you know who heled the rebels? 00:11 C1UCharon We did. 00:11 anon al qaeda 00:12 C1UCharon Al Qaeda is a computer database. 00:12 anon we gave weaons to al qaeda 00:12 MrNoob you mean if anonymous sends him an e-mail saying they'll flip him off in public one day? he'll send a few drones their way. 00:12 C1UCharon It's the official name of no specific terrorist group. We now blanket every islamic extremist movement with that moniker. 00:13 anon Bush gave that name to the "muslims" who were resonsible for 911 00:13 C1UCharon It existed before Bush. 00:13 anon ah 00:14 C1UCharon So much of this stuff is hard to understand. 00:14 anon why did bush destroy those towers? 00:14 anon money, a kick start to war, atriotism 00:14 C1UCharon To be honest, anon, I've been through every theory there is to this point. 00:14 anon what are your thoghts? 00:14 anon thoughts 00:14 C1UCharon Just about none of them can hold much water, up to and including the presence of thermite in the WTC wreckage. 00:15 C1UCharon Trust me, I looked good and hard. I don't work for free, and I damn sure don't work for any one man's ego. 00:15 anon you didnt see the exlosions below where the lanes hit? 00:15 anon sorry i have no p 00:15 C1UCharon They aren't explosions, is the thing. They're puffs of dirt and flashes of fire in a building with staircases and windows. If I toss a flash into a three story building, you can just about see the flash out the chimney. 00:16 C1UCharon The stress of the impact causes this effect several stories below the impact of the plane itself. 00:16 C1UCharon Next is the fire. 00:16 anon but those building were built to withstand lanes 00:16 C1UCharon Those buildings were made of steel that should've withstood the impact of massive planes and sustained exposure to fire of serious heat. 00:17 anon and what about building 7? 00:17 C1UCharon Problem is that the intense heat caused an internal reaction that amounted to thermite, which will burn through whatever. 00:17 iIIustrious not to mention the number of engineers that went over the plans and found all the mistakes and cut corners. The simplest option is usually the best, and the simplest is that much of the buildings was built by the lowest bid contractor 00:17 C1UCharon Can't help you on that one. Seen it over and over, can't explain it. Concussion, something like that. Maybe. No idea. 00:17 C1UCharon Truth, Ill. That's solid intel. 00:17 anon well thank you charon for humoring me. 00:18 anon i like these kinds of debates 00:18 C1UCharon The worst one for me is the pentagon. 00:18 anon yeah! 00:18 C1UCharon No problem at all, Anon. 00:18 C1UCharon It looks as though a missile streaks in from the side and destroys the building. 00:19 C1UCharon For this, we actually brought in an animator to go through the process by which he would recreate the instance. We turn up with the trail of a plane, the fuselage of a plane. A missile has more fire in its tail, as it's a jet booster burning out. 00:19 Maya2 whoop 00:19 anon funny how on 9 10 some fucker (cheney rumsfeild whatever] were like oh 1.3 trillion dollars is missing, then the NEXT day the accounting wing of the entegon ws hit 00:20 C1UCharon Weirder than that is the fact that there was an exercise occurring that simulated a hijacked airplane that very day. 00:20 anon yeah they didnt know wht was real or fake\ 00:21 C1UCharon When it comes down to it, any situation in which substantial chaos is present will produce multiple angles of view and evidence that SEEMS to support an alternate theory. 00:21 anon i guess 00:21 C1UCharon Look at the way this has all turned out. We've seen every theory from aliens on down. 00:21 anon i still dont trust the higher ups 00:21 Maya2 i dont either 00:21 anon aliens haha 00:22 anon charon how do you feel about occuy? 00:22 anon occupy 00:22 C1UCharon The reason you don't is because they're the higher ups. An interesting phenomenon occurs when you reach the rank that makes you a "higher up". The people below you begin to treat you as though you're a heartless, cruel, manipulative fuckhead. 00:22 anon have you seen whats been done by them? 00:22 C1UCharon I try not to. When Occupy started, I tried to help them out by providing detailed analysis of use of force situations, so they'd know what to make a big deal of, and what to step away from. 00:23 anon right on 00:23 C1UCharon I was told to go back to Iran because I apparently hated my country. Hah. 00:23 Maya2 not always charon, for ex. obama is just a figure head. im sure everything he knows is on a need-to-know basis 00:23 anon lol yeah extremists are silly 00:23 C1UCharon True there, Maya. He has less power than he'll ever know. 00:23 anon obama is a puppet 00:24 Maya2 ^ 00:24 karma I think he realized how little power he had when he became president 00:24 karma or he already knew 00:24 C1UCharon It goes back to what we were saying earlier about the higher ups. If you don't understand something, it's a scary something. These Occupiers look at a cop kneeling on a man's neck, and they think he's trying to murder him. 00:24 anon yeah, he made change alright 00:24 Maya2 i heard, i think it was china? said they'd start a war if obama wasnt elected (idk how accurate that was) 00:24 C1UCharon Anyone who has actually done it knows differently. It's a compliance measure that probably doesn't have much force behind it. 00:25 C1UCharon China doesn't want to start a war with a country that can afford to feed its people. 00:25 anon ive watched live stream and the olice do throw there smokebombs at the wounded 00:25 C1UCharon No doubt. 00:25 Maya2 ever policeman is different 00:25 C1UCharon But try this one on. 00:25 -->| Humean (~j@d66-183-113-209.bchsia.telus.net) has joined #sift 00:25 Maya2 every* 00:25 anon well, thats a dick move 00:25 Maya2 agreed, but you cant blame the entire police force 00:25 C1UCharon You're a cop now. You joined the force to make a difference. You legitimately wanted to be the guy stopping a rape, or a bank robbery. 00:26 C1UCharon Now, you're spending your sunday with screaming college kids that are really mad at you for some reason, in some cases. They block the roads (which is actually very illegal), call you names, this and that. 00:26 anon true 00:26 C1UCharon If you move one from the road, cameras come out. You're the PIG now. You're an asshole. Let that kid block the road, we pay your taxes. 00:27 C1UCharon Maybe people move in from your left. Ever been in a riot before? No, and this isn't a riot, but your body doesn't give a shit. You're afraid, and despite your numbers, you feel alone as your heart rate increases. 00:27 anon true that 00:27 C1UCharon You've just become very likely to use mass amounts of force where not much is actually needed. Your brain has pushed fight or flight, and you're ready to do what you have to do (despite the fact that the cameras will show you weren't in any real danger). 00:28 Maya2 its all perspective 00:28 C1UCharon The guys in the uniforms are guys like us, for the most part. They get spooked. They don't want to work all the time. Probably even kinda lazy. 00:28 iIIustrious It's not a positive situation for either side. 00:28 anon charon 7 anon 0 00:28 C1UCharon But today, some college guy wanted to scream about rights he's never researched. You now have to work because of this guy. Bad news, man. 00:28 Maya2 haha 00:28 C1UCharon Nah, it's nothing like that. 00:28 C1UCharon No score, man. 00:28 anon 00:29 C1UCharon Just remember the totality. 00:29 iIIustrious Haha... how to know we're stuck on a cipher. We talk politics while waiting. 00:29 C1UCharon Hah. 00:29 anon well thats what im going to school for 00:29 anon i want to know the truth 00:29 iIIustrious What, poli-sci? 00:29 Maya2 nicethis reminds me of my philosophy class <3 00:30 iIIustrious I guess it shouldn't shock me if many of sift are around university-going age 00:30 anon well im getting a gerneral aa so i can transfer to a fou year, i think i want to get into human servises, to work with homeless youth 00:31 anon but im takeinf hilosohy sociology and astronomy this quarter 00:31 C1UCharon Sounds like a rad bit of learning there. 00:32 C1UCharon Astronomy is fascinating. Philosophy is enraging. 00:32 anon im very excited about astronomy, the ancients knew so much about it 00:33 C1UCharon Heading out. Great conversation, thanks for the brain jump. 00:33 anon my deity is the universe, im connected. so i wnt to know\ 00:33 anon later charon lets do this again sometime 00:33 iIIustrious Later, Charon 00:33 Maya2 good luck 00:33 anon smoke break 00:33 begedele Bye Charon 00:33 karma ty 00:33 falk0r Later Charon 00:34 begedele I'm done coding for the day. Feel free to use the Numbers to Letters script in the topic whenever you need to. 00:34 begedele Good night all of you 00:34 iIIustrious Alright, who else is in University (or college for the USA folk)? 00:34 iIIustrious Later begedele 00:35 iIIustrious Thanks for the tool, it'll be useful later, I suspect 00:35 int1 later charon 00:35 <--| begedele has left #sift 00:37 |<-- C1UCharon has left freenode (Ping timeout: 272 seconds) 00:41 MrNoob I'll be in College soon, gimme a year more. 00:41 iIIustrious nice. For what? 00:45 anon ill are you in school? 00:47 iIIustrious Yeah 00:47 iIIustrious I'm in the last year and a bit of my comp sci undergrad 00:48 anon right on, congrats 00:48 iIIustrious haha, thanks 00:48 iIIustrious I could still fail out though 00:52 anon you wont 00:57 |<-- MrNoob has left freenode (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 01:01 -->| nnothingg (~algorithm@108-194-162-222.lightspeed.renonv.sbcglobal.net) has joined #sift 01:02 -->| MrNoob (~smuxi@c-65-34-232-69.hsd1.fl.comcast.net) has joined #sift 01:03 MrNoob Sorry, router's screwing with me. I'm going into networking, network engineer or architect to be specific. 01:07 iIIustrious Nice. I friend of mine did that 01:07 iIIustrious worked in it for about 5 years, then decided to be an emt. Says networking was great though 01:10 |<-- begedeledroid has left freenode (Quit: Bye) 01:10 MrNoob sounds good 01:11 -->| Sorgens (~Sorgens@host116-249.wifi.ubc.ca) has joined #sift 01:36 |<-- MrNoob has left freenode (Ping timeout: 272 seconds) 01:53 |<-- nignog_ has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) 02:14 nnothingg So is this the public chatter channel 02:20 =-= iIIustrious is now known as iII-out 02:22 |<-- Sorgens has left freenode (Quit: Leaving.) 02:35 |<-- jessie has left freenode (Ping timeout: 244 seconds) 02:42 -->| Sorgens (~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca) has joined #sift 02:42 -->| Sorgens (~Sorgens@host189-169.resnet.ubc.ca) has joined #sift 02:54 |<-- jeebus_ has left freenode (Ping timeout: 248 seconds) 03:18 |<-- int1 has left freenode (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) 03:18 =-= Kelgand is now known as Guest35167 03:19 |<-- Guest35167 has left freenode (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) 03:21 |<-- anon has left freenode (Ping timeout: 245 seconds) 03:22 -->| Kelgand (637f8b61@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.127.139.97) has joined #sift 04:04 -->| anon (47d91d51@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.217.29.81) has joined #sift 04:27 -->| C1UCharon (~chatzilla@ai126213132084.5.tss.access-internet.ne.jp) has joined #sift 04:27 =-= Mode #sift +o C1UCharon by ChanServ 04:28 Sypherr Hey C1UCharon 04:28 C1UCharon Sypherr. 04:29 nnothingg hi 04:29 anon how was your injection? 04:31 C1UCharon Strange. They numb the area well, but you feel a pop when the needle passes the joint capsule. 04:31 nnothingg ... 04:31 anon fancy 04:32 nnothingg The hell are you two going on about 04:32 C1UCharon nnothingg 04:32 Sorgens medical treatment 04:32 nnothingg ? 04:37 anon anythig new? 04:37 nnothingg Yes, entertain us 04:38 C1UCharon Not on my end. Your end looks chaotic. 04:38 Kelgand Charon: Do you know what the "unciphered" code we got from Virgil today is? I am guessing that you do, because your team would have had to have solved it first to make sure there wasn't anything sensitive in it, perhaps? 04:38 nnothingg You're here to give us a hint, no doubt. 04:38 Kelgand I do not want an answer, I just want to know if it is something that Virgil has decided is "easy" for us. 04:38 C1UCharon Not in the least. Raw data. 04:38 nnothingg No, you will give us a hint. 04:39 Kelgand Well, lets hope that it doesn't say "You will all die tonight." >_< 04:39 nnothingg Your character anyway 04:39 C1UCharon Hah. 04:39 anon why would you give out sensitive info to rando eole? 04:39 Kelgand How long has your team had this data for? 04:40 C1UCharon My team doesn't deal with data. 04:40 anon i want to live until sturday 04:40 Sypherr Kelgand, C1UCharon and his team dont decipher these like we do, he speaks to virgil directly, virgil speaks to us via the transmissions 04:40 anon just dead bodies 04:40 Kelgand "Team" in the broadest sense. 04:41 Kelgand Group, organization, or even just Virgil. 04:41 -->| iIIustrious (~iIIustrio@S0106001839b61813.ed.shawcable.net) has joined #sift 04:41 C1UCharon Intel came forward with it yesterday. Not sure how long they've had it. If you think it's pertinent, I could pass it up. 04:41 Sorgens Did you get info on how it was intercepted? 04:41 anon id like to see the device 04:42 Kelgand Nah, just wondering if it was current. 04:42 C1UCharon I'd assume some digital format. If that's true, we can narrow the interception method down a bit. 04:43 |<-- iIIustrious has left freenode (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 04:43 C1UCharon Wireless info passed on an unsecured network, or a compromised network, info gathered by an inside man, information ripped through automatic poison routing... 04:43 Sorgens Was it intercepted somewhere in Japan or from a Japanese source? 04:43 C1UCharon Long story short: Could be a sniffer, could be a physical theft of data, or a compromised account/network. 04:44 C1UCharon From a Japanese source. 04:44 nnothingg C1UCharon: You claimed you monitor or some such a group right? 04:44 C1UCharon I'm not sure what you just asked me. Clarify. 04:44 -->| whatwhat (7c96296a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.124.150.41.106) has joined #sift 04:44 nnothingg What is your purpose again.. to monitor Aleph or something 04:44 nnothingg Your ..role 04:45 Kelgand He hurts things. 04:45 Kelgand Hurts them good. 04:45 nnothingg Maybe the fantasy of that is fun Kelgand 04:45 C1UCharon Check the logs. 04:45 anon and kicks it with weirdys 04:45 nnothingg What logs. 04:45 nnothingg It was a conversation just ot me remember 04:46 nnothingg ok nevermind.. i thought i had an idea for the raw intercept but as usual he wants to avoid shit 04:46 C1UCharon Not here to catch you up, double N. Find the logs. Check the logs. 04:46 anon funny thing i think i just got rid of my book on them 04:46 nnothingg Nope it's fine..disregard. 04:46 C1UCharon Wilco. 04:46 anon roger 04:50 -->| C1UCharon_ (~chatzilla@ai126212171123.5.tik.access-internet.ne.jp) has joined #sift 04:52 |<-- C1UCharon has left freenode (Disconnected by services) 04:52 =-= C1UCharon_ is now known as C1UCharon 04:53 =-= Mode #sift +o C1UCharon by ChanServ 04:55 C1UCharon http://news.yahoo.com/blogs/technology-blog/man-builds-tesla-gun-shoot-20-000-volts-213926790.html 04:56 C1UCharon Interesting stuff. 04:56 nnothingg Where yuh from C1UCharon ? 04:56 C1UCharon Memphis, Tennessee. 04:56 Sypherr that is fucking cool 04:56 nnothingg Married and such 04:56 C1UCharon Bit personal, that. 04:57 nnothingg Play any instruments? 04:57 C1UCharon Sure. 04:57 nnothingg What 04:57 C1UCharon I sing. Dabble in guitar, violin. Harmonica. 04:58 nnothingg Do you know your own blood type? 04:58 C1UCharon Are you kidding? 04:58 Sorgens I think that is a must for his type of job. 04:58 nnothingg I dont see how that is a bad question..it's a yes or no? 04:58 nnothingg I didnt ask what your blood type is.. 04:58 C1UCharon Wow. 04:59 C1UCharon Blood type is something you definitely know if you're counting on doing something dangerous, N. 04:59 nnothingg You're not answering my question 05:00 C1UCharon I actually am. 05:00 nnothingg Not in a way I wanted you to, but ok... do you have pets? 05:00 C1UCharon I do now. 05:00 nnothingg I'm sure youd. 05:00 nnothingg do. 05:00 nnothingg Do you prefer color, or colour 05:00 anon doc? 05:00 anon of choice 05:01 nnothingg hm? 05:01 C1UCharon I really don't much care. 05:01 whatwhat is there a reason for this interrogation nnothingg? 05:02 nnothingg Are you a person of faith C1UCharon ? 05:03 C1UCharon Sure, N. 05:03 anon hes the troll patrol 05:03 nnothingg Christian I guess, or ? 05:03 C1UCharon Scientologist, man. 05:04 nnothingg ok nevermind 05:04 C1UCharon Tom Cruise all the way. 05:04 nnothingg mkay 05:05 C1UCharon You don't dig Top Gun, N? 05:05 nnothingg hm 05:05 C1UCharon You can be my wingman anytime. 05:05 -->| int1 (4c0aa3e8@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.10.163.232) has joined #sift 05:05 nnothingg Guess I'm too young ot know what that is 05:06 Sypherr 05:06 whatwhat what are you, 10 years old? 05:06 whatwhat topgun isnt that old lol 05:06 nnothingg anyway 05:07 nnothingg Do you frequent IRC much C1UCharon , outside of Umbra 05:07 anon i dig beverly hills cop https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKPvSdqlshw 05:07 C1UCharon Sure don't. 05:07 nnothingg So you're new to IRC? 05:07 C1UCharon Didn't say all that. Just don't frequent them. 05:08 nnothingg How long have you be in service 05:08 nnothingg altogether 05:08 C1UCharon I don't intend to remark upon my service much. 05:10 nnothingg Not much to say I guess? 05:10 C1UCharon Not much to say, N. 05:10 whatwhat i think he is bored by your relentless interrogation nnothingg 05:10 nnothingg I know it's a felony or something to lie about receiving a medal of honor.. what of lying about being in service? 05:11 nnothingg whatwhat: what gives you the impression your opinion carries any weight with me 05:11 anon erm im excited for the eclise coming 05:11 nnothingg heh 05:11 C1UCharon Whatwhat: On the nose, man. 05:11 nnothingg Well dont be a coward.. you can tell me 05:12 C1UCharon You sure like that word, yeah? 05:12 nnothingg Lately yes 05:12 whatwhat let me bring this conversation back to relevance 05:12 whatwhat C1UCharon, do you know if there has been any recent enemy activity in australia? 05:13 C1UCharon Australia can't be confirmed for activity due to the expanse of territory that they could easily use to operate incognito. 05:13 nnothingg What of New Zealand 05:13 C1UCharon For example, Aum's old research facility out by Banjawarn. 05:13 whatwhat true that 05:13 C1UCharon No clue on NZ. 05:13 nnothingg ... 05:14 nnothingg My goodness 05:14 whatwhat C1UCharon, do you know if you have any friendlies located in, or relatively close, to australia? 05:15 C1UCharon Friendlies, sure. Marines. No strike group or wets that I'm aware of. 05:15 C1UCharon SIFT operative out that way. 05:16 whatwhat i personally know that particular SIFT operative 05:16 C1UCharon Live nearby? 05:16 whatwhat yeah 05:16 nnothingg C1UCharon: What of Aum's interest in aliens or UFOs, if any.. and do you personally accept the evidence for aliens? 05:16 C1UCharon I got trashed in your neck of the woods once. 05:17 whatwhat haha, a lot of that happens down here 05:17 C1UCharon If I see it, I'll believe it. Until then, no, I sure don't. Aum was full of vulnerable people. 05:18 C1UCharon Suggestion carried serious weight, regardless of topic, with their staff. 05:19 C1UCharon Wandered into a bar and the cat I was traveling with asked for the strongest shot they had. 05:19 nnothingg Vulnerable how... soft minds i guess 05:19 nnothingg Easy to accept things absent evidence etc 05:19 C1UCharon People like to seek the "truth", in a philosophical sense. When they find something that makes them feel good about themselves, they like to attach. Things become easy to accept because at that point. 05:20 C1UCharon Shot was blue, tasted a bit like peppermint, and kicked in quick. No idea what it was. 05:20 whatwhat oh, i know that one 05:20 -->| d3sperad0 (~AndChat61@184.66.108.21) has joined #sift 05:21 nnothingg So what variants of Japanese are these Aum individuals likely to use? 05:21 whatwhat i dont really remember the names of stuff like that 05:22 C1UCharon I'd imagine you'll see hiragana and kanji. Katakana only applies to "foreign" things. There's more to it than just that, but there's the down and dirty. 05:22 C1UCharon I'd imagine you'll see some Russian before we're done. 05:22 C1UCharon whatwhat: With you on that. Remember the taste just fine, but not the name. 05:22 Sorgens Are you fluent in Japanese? 05:23 C1UCharon Nope. I know how to ask for hot sake, beer, and a taxi, though. 05:23 C1UCharon I'm somewhat conversational. Not good enough to communicate well with locals, but enough to get the point across. 05:23 whatwhat pretty much the same here C1UCharon 05:24 C1UCharon I was pretty good with Pashto, and whatever variant of arabic it was that I'd learned. 05:29 anon all i know is head sholders knees and toes in jaanese 05:29 Maya2 sweet u can sing 05:30 C1UCharon Yep. 05:30 anon yesh 05:31 C1UCharon At least you'd be able to identify with the kids a bit. 05:31 C1UCharon They probably learn that. 05:31 anon yeah 05:31 whatwhat i know "pig" in japanese, and various insults. that's all I retained from my high school years ago 05:32 FFLaguna|Korea Kono buta yarou~ 05:32 anon i can swear in chinese 05:32 anon dio laylo mie 05:32 nnothingg How many languages C1UCharon, do you know 05:33 Sorgens all I remember to say in Japanese is baka gaijin. 05:34 Maya2 aya fung gow! 05:34 C1UCharon I'm fluent in English. I learn others to the degree I need to learn them as I go. 05:35 anon do they have chemtrails over there charon? 05:36 Kelgand Does "Day care and non-filtered blood will I see a picture" mean anything to anyone? 05:36 Maya2 http://www.geekologie.com/2012/05/emo-eye-covering-haircuts-causing-lazy-e.php LOL 05:36 nnothingg Kelgand: movie line? 05:37 C1UCharon Chemtrails where? Japan? 05:37 whatwhat C1UCharon, do you know if anyone other than the aleph is involved with enemy activity? 05:37 Kelgand First 11 or so characters of the cipher, with each character being a separate word/thought, put through google translate 05:37 nnothingg What do you think of chemtrails C1UCharon 05:37 C1UCharon whatwhat: Likely backed by ex-KGB to some degree. 05:37 nnothingg as opposed to contrails 05:38 whatwhat ah that makese sense 05:38 anon yes in jaan 05:38 C1UCharon nnothingg: I generally don't think of chemtrails. That being said, if you fly over to the unethical human experimentation page on wikipedia, you'll see some fairly nasty shit has been done from the sky. 05:38 C1UCharon Haven't seen any I could remember, anon. I'll look today. 05:38 anon ty 05:39 Sorgens Kelgand 05:39 Sorgens Did you use the hiragana characters I pasted in the dox? 05:39 Sypherr i just translated that with google translate, doesnt make much sense lol 05:40 Kelgand I'm mapping the grid on my own, but the characters are matching so far. 05:40 anon can you tell me of some secretive non wikiedian human exerimentation? 05:41 Kelgand Seeing as there is no 77, the i-ro-ha alphabet is probably our best bet >_< 05:46 C1UCharon Asking me over here? 05:46 C1UCharon I've had experimental pills but they're generally not designed to give us syphillus 05:47 anon thats .... good 05:47 -->| iIIustrious (~iIIustrio@S0106001839b61813.ed.shawcable.net) has joined #sift 05:48 Kelgand Generally? 05:48 Kelgand So, sometimes they are? 05:49 d3sperad0 Sorry if this has been asked, but what is the intent of EN and are the doc vices of their own manufacture? 05:49 anon sounds sexy 05:50 d3sperad0 Er devices not doc vices... 05:52 Maya2 we dont know the intent of EN 05:52 Maya2 nor does he 05:52 Maya2 its been asked 05:52 d3sperad0 Cool. Thanks Maya 05:56 C1UCharon I'll be in and out for a bit. 05:56 d3sperad0 Rgr 05:59 |<-- anon has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) 06:00 |<-- iIIustrious has left freenode (Ping timeout: 248 seconds) 06:00 -->| kluge (bleh@unaffiliated/intractable) has joined #sift